


Abroad the Valiant

by Arkarian7



Series: Thoschei Family [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post Mpreg, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, References to Depression, Rope Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Thoschei, Time Lord Biology, Voyeurism, mentions of branding, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkarian7/pseuds/Arkarian7
Summary: The Master has the Doctor right where he wants him.All he has to do, now, is show Jack and Martha who the Doctor really is.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: Thoschei Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in italics are mentally said.

This was wonderful. After torturing the Doctor for an entire year - just about, though it hadn’t been his intention - he was ready to show off his work. The Doctor was kneeling in front of him in the conference room as he waited for the guards to bring in Martha Jones and the Freak along.

He had implanted a clever piece of technology into the base of his neck, one of his own design. It allowed him to control his nerves. At a simple thought, he was able to shut his eyesight and hearing off for as long as he needed, no damage done. What fun this would prove to be.

The door opened to reveal the two he was waiting for, both handcuffed to the railing by the door just before they left. This was a show for them. The Master grinned at their confused and shocked faces. “How wonderful for you to join us. The fun is just about to begin. Before I kill you, I want you to know something about the Doctor. Your precious little Doctor.”

“Doctor, can you hear me?” Martha calls out, tugging at her bonds. “What have you done to him?” She snarled out at the man.

“He can’t hear or see you. It would defeat the purpose of this little exercise, after all. He wouldn’t dare show you who he really is if he knew you were here.” His grin never leaving his face. After all, they were going to see who the Doctor truly was. His Doctor. Normally, he wouldn’t let anyone see him like this, but he decided to make an exception today.

“What are you going to do to him?” Jack asked, eyeing the naked Time Lord in front of them. Whatever was going to happen, he knew, was a private moment. A moment they shouldn’t be witnessing.

“That would spoil the surprise, now wouldn’t it?” He gave them a look, a finger on his lips to tell them to shut up.

“Doctor, I’ll let you have your release soon. But you need to answer some questions for me, okay?"

Speaking out loud was for their benefit, he was still directly projecting into the Doctor’s mind.

The Doctor struggled against his bonds, trying to still be defiant even though he knew he was where he should be. The Master was with him like he always was when they crossed paths. The struggle was for his own peace of mind. Tell himself he did everything he could.

“I thought you said he can’t hear us?” Jack questioned, confused by what the Master was saying.

“He can’t hear you. Time Lords are telepathic when we want to be. He can hear me.” The Master gave them a smirk. “I have an open link directly into his mind. Makes things easier. I do so hate it when he shuts me out. Such a mess.” Looking down at him with a fond smile, he placed a hand on his head. _Come on, Doctor. This is no different than the last time I captured you._ “You don’t need to struggle. You’re right where you need to be.”

_I’m not. You always…_

_Out loud, Doctor. I want to hear you say it._

“I’m not. You always leave me like this.” The younger Time Lord grumbled, eyes closing as he tried his best not to disobey.

“You always say that. But we both know what you really need. Say it, Doctor. I want you to say it.” Nudging him gently with his foot, he waited for the response they both knew was going to be said.

The Doctor wasn’t having it. He didn’t want to be here, and yet he did. This struggle wasn’t a new thing amongst the pair but it was the hardest he’s fought back to date. Especially in the situation he was in. “No!”

“Don’t be difficult, Doctor.” _Come on, Theet. Please just say it. For me._

_Don’t make me say it, Koschei. You already know._

_Just say it, then. It will be better for you… And you’ve let your mind go. We’ll need to sort that out for you._

“You’ll feel better…” The Master encouraged him. There was no need to be hostile against him, they would never get anywhere that way.

His face looked like it was pained, trying to steel himself, trying to convince himself not to fall into this. But then he could feel it well up inside of him. It was bursting! He could feel himself getting closer, especially with The Master in his mind. “You…” He mumbled out, forming fists and turning his face away in what he would describe as shame. 

“What was that?” He asked, nudging him again.

“You. I need you. Always you. Always have been you. My core, my very being, it needs you. Regardless of my form, Master. Please… Let me… I’ve had to sit here and listen to you and that… that human for an entire year.” He sneered out at that, sounding disgusted when he said ‘human’. 

It sounded far from the Doctor they knew. Sure, the Doctor had expressed his distaste for being like them but it was all good. This was entirely different.

“Oh, I’m sure it was, my dear Doctor. Why do you think I did that? Why do you think I had you situated in the room that you could hear everything from?”

“Punishment. To get me to this point. Simply just to torture me. Take your pick.” He huffed quietly, wincing at the spark of pain on his right shoulder. 

“Definitely the first two. Torture? I’m more creative than that. Though, I suppose, with what you are, it could be considered torture. Just an added bonus. Why am I punishing you…” _Theta?_ The Master asked his partner, giving a wave of pride through the link they shared.

“Please, Master. Let me cum. I… I really need it. I can’t hold on anymore. Please.” He begged the other man.

“Answer the question, and then I will.”

The younger Time Lord whined in frustration, looking up at him even if he couldn’t actually see him. “I burnt Gallifrey. I burnt our home. Killed our people. Murdered 2.47 billion children.” He felt ashamed of himself. Half of them, even more than that, were innocent and had nothing to do with the Time War. They were caught up in a fight that ended their lives.

“And? What else did you do, Doctor?”

The Doctor didn’t answer. He didn’t want to answer him because he keeps on doing it again and again.

“ANSWER!”

“I abandoned you. I keep leaving you on planets and running away. I keep…” He whispered, closing his eyes to try and stop the tears. Why did he have to feel this way?

“Good boy.” He praised, hand carding through the Doctor’s hair, giving him a mental smile to compensate for the man's temporary sight loss, the kneeling man leaning into his hand.

“What have you done to him?” Martha whispered in disbelief. This wasn’t the Doctor, not the one she knew. The Master must have done something to him.

“Nothing. And that’s the best thing about this. This is the Doctor. This is who he truly is.” Calling for the guards, he had them taken away. No need for them to see this next part.


	2. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Last of the Time Lords episode.

He doesn't know how long he's been gone but he finally came back to just after he left. Back on the Valiant where he just put time right. The year that never was. To them, he'd only been gone an hour, but it feels like a lifetime to him.

That was the hardest thing he's had to do by far. Saying goodbye to his companions hurt his heart, burning The Master's body almost broke him. To be honest, The Master did that a long time ago, this was just a reaffirmation of that time so long ago. How he truly, terribly missed it. If only he calculated all the variables, they would be in the TARDIS right now.

Beckoning Martha and Jack to follow him, he found a small room nearby with a few chairs. He was tired, exhausted, depressed; he was sure they could tell. Thankfully they didn't mention it. Waiting for them to sit down, he started on his story.

"I never told you the truth, when I was talking about The Master. Not the full truth anyway. He isn't my brother, I've established that already. We met when we were children. Our houses were nearby. We were inseparable. He was older, of course, by a few years. Not that it mattered much…" His hand falls on the brand The Master gave him, a temporary form of comfort for him. "We would play together, running through the fields of red grass on his father's estate. I wish we could go back to that time, before it all went wrong… We went to the academy together, shared the same dorm room with each other. He was smarter than I, he always had to make me focus on our school work.

"Anyway, some years before we graduated we decided to bond, something we didn't just come up with on a whim seeing as it's lifelong. It's sort of like marriage but on a deeper level. Our cores synced with one another's, they were compatible. I became the submissive partner, it's the way my core was made, I guess. And we loved each other so much. Still do, if I'm being honest…" He trailed off, thinking about the moment it happened, what came after it. It was magnificent, they were made for each other.

The two of them exchanged a look with each other. After the show The Master put on for them, they guessed there was a relationship between them, but they didn't think it went back to their school days. And for a Time Lord that was a long time. 

"What happened next, Doctor?" Martha asked softly, not wanting to spook him so much that he stopped talking.

"We graduated, took a TARDIS and we were off. This was before I went traveling with my granddaughter… It was wonderful. But we soon found out we were going in different directions. I wanted to see the universe, he wanted to conquer it. His insanity started to show more and more, it scared me. So I ran. I left him. Abandoned him on some planet halfway across the universe from Gallifrey." The Doctor sighs, that's when he made his first big mistake, leaving him. The Master never forgave him for that. "Every time he manages to capture me, it's the same routine. What happened that Lost Year isn't something new for us but it's the first time it's ended in death." His hearts clench painfully at that, knowing he is never going to see him again.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor… I never knew he meant that much to you." Jack said, wincing at the fact that he was ready to kill him for what he did to everyone, but especially so for what he did to the Doctor. "He branded you, didn't he? I heard it happening. I remember the screams, the smell of burning flesh… Why?"

A small smile formed on his face at that question. "Our own little ritual. It's been so long since I last had his brand on me. Each regeneration erases the brand, so it's a way of enforcing the bond, to show his ownership. His name on my body. Well, the name he was going by in the academy. We decided we weren't going to change the branding, a reminder of the very first one, back in the academy…" It sounded barbaric, he knew they would think that but right now he didn't care about that little detail.

He remembered the first time. They were coming up with different ways to show it. As much as people would think it was the Master who thought of such an idea, he was the one to actually suggest it. The Master had made the branding iron with his own two hands and he'd been delighted with the finished product. When it came time to burn it on his flesh, he had been a little nervous. The two of them made their way to the vast fields on his family estate. No one knew they were there, he could scream as much as he wanted. It hurt, it definitely did. The burn was sore for weeks. All he was thankful for was that it didn't get infected. That wouldn't have been something he wanted to explain to anyone. Once it healed and scared over, it made him happy at the reminder of the man himself.

"You said that the bond is life long, what about his wife? What about Rose?" Martha asked. The way the Doctor spoke about Rose suggested that he loved her. She knew it was hard on him after she left.

"Just because we bond doesn't mean we can't love others. It's just not as satisfying as it would be with each other. I mean, it's the first time I've seen him with another person. It was a shock to see it but I wasn't necessarily surprised." The Doctor shrugged a little, not really elaborating what he meant.

He’s been around the block, trying to have something to satisfy this need in him. The one that had him craving for the Master. None of the other relationships he’s been in has ever truly given him what he needed. The firm had is what he was craving. One only the Master could give him.

“Every time we meet, it’s the same song and dance. He captures me, ties me up, he convinces me of what I need, I agree with him regardless. If I have regenerated since the last time we’ve met then I get the branding…” The Doctor repeats himself, sighing softly before he hears the tone from his screwdriver, looking up at his TARDIS. “Oh, yes, I must go.” He suddenly stands. “I should get you back home as well.”

“What’s wrong, Doctor?” Jack asked, feeling alarmed. Was something happening?

He wasn’t sure if he should tell them, maybe he should. “It’s been a while for me, even though it’s been about an hour for you. I had his child. Not the first time we’ve had kids together. Our last child was killed. It changed us. You can meet him if you’d like. But right now, I must go to him.”

Standing up, they followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, into one of the rooms the TARDIS made for rooms. Companions generally got one. One of the doors opened to a child’s bedroom. A small boy was whimpering in his bed. He had brown wispy hair that was peaking out from under the covers. Sitting on the bed, he cupped the child’s face gently. “Hey, sweetheart… Daddy’s here. It’s just a bad dream.”

The boy opened his eyes to see his father and he immediately jumped into his arms. The whimpering turned into crying, burying his face in his father’s neck. “Daddy, it was scary. And you weren’t here and I thought it was true daddy.” He wailed out, shaking as he clung to the man.

“It was just a dream baby. I’m right here, I’ll always be right here with you.” The Doctor crooned to his little boy. Rubbing his back, he kissed his head, singing a soft tune the Master had taught him when they were still just kids.

“What’s his name?” Martha asked softly, unsure how the little boy would react to a new person. Just how long was the Doctor gone?

“His name is Cresillantriaxamicra. Works for a girl or a boy. He can shorten it however he likes when he’s older.” The Doctor smiled. It was one of the names they had picked out years ago. “I call him Sillan.”

Not a name either of them would pick, but they understood it as a Time Lord thing. “It’s a nice name. He’s beautiful.” Jack commented, not sure what else he could say about the boy and the name. “How old is he?”

“At your equivalent, he is about five years old.” Standing with Sillan in his arms, he brought him out of the room and to where his friends stood. “Come on, let me take you home.” Making his way to the console room, he took his friend’s back home.


End file.
